1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an amorphous and nano nitride composite thin film, a method for forming the same, and an electronic device having the same, and more particularly to an amorphous and nano nitride composite thin film in which a size of a crystal grain that is formed by reactive sputtering is equal to or smaller than 500 nm, a method for forming the same, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to implement complicated shapes of electronic products, external cases of the electronic products have been manufactured using a die casting process. Since surfaces of such external cases are very weak against corrosion and have low strength, thin films are formed on the surfaces. In a process of forming a thin film, particularly in the case of depositing a thin film made of chrome or other metals through a physical vapor deposition (hereinafter referred to as “PVD”), a columnar structure may be formed in the deposited thin film due to the physical characteristic of a deposition condition. In this case, corrosion of the thin film may be accelerated since it is possible that a corrosive solution percolates along a grain boundary in the columnar structure. That is, the grain boundary in the columnar structure may be used as a path that accelerates the corrosion of the thin film.
Since the thin film that is formed with the columnar structure is very weak against the corrosion and has low strength, a layer that is printed or coated on an upper portion of the thin film may easily peel off.
Further, in the case where the thin film made of chrome or other metals is formed in a communication electronic device, such as a portable terminal, the thin film may shield electromagnetic waves.